My Past, Present and Future
by Bellatrixgoestoazkaban
Summary: He lost her once, he wouldnt loose her again, but another will push him to loose her. Will he succumb to the pressures? oc x PW x PC


Pairing: OC/Percy/Penny

Snippet: He let her go once, he wont let her go again.

Non-Canon

My Past, Present and Future

Chapter 1:

One night during a foggy day in the north end of London, Percy Weasley stood by his flat window looking out at the street.

A few minutes ago his girlfriend for 3 years had just left him for his lack of attention to the relationship.

5 minutes ago he had a girlfriend who wore his grad ring on her necklace.

4 minutes ago, there was there was a car parked in the allotted parking lot for his flat.

3 minutes ago he felt whole.

Now that he stood there looking at the street, he wondered why hadn't she left him earlier. Not that he drove her off, he just cared too much for his reputation at work that he had spent all of the 2 years to build a good repertoire. Maybe she felt that he had to prove something and gave him lee way. But what made her tick. Maybe it was two months of him not going home within the same day or if he did go home it was always "Not right now Regina, I'm working……No I'll take dinner later I have a lot of work to do"

He really didn't know but all he knew now was that his stomach felt like it was knotted. His throat was being blocked by something. His heart felt like it was being squeezed too much. He had just lost his love. He just lost his girlfriend.

-

5 years later.

He found himself in Diagon alley on a date with his current girlfriend. His former actually, Penny. Penelope worked for the ministry and was station in Ireland for the longest time until a year ago when she got transferred back to London. Being muggle-born, Penelope asked if they could go to muggle London to go to a museum and see the new exhibit that just moved to it. Percy had obliged of course and had gone to the Museum. Upon arriving there they found out that the archeologists behind the exhibit was also there. So Penny, being obseesed with Ancient Greek plays like Hecuba and Agamemnon, bought the ticket where they could meet the Archeologists themselves. Percy just went along with it and walked with Penny hand in hand into the proper wing.

There was a huge crowd of what Percy thought was mostly history majors and professors that taught the subject but one thing stuck out in the crowd, a hopping 5 year old girl. Penny had flitted away to see a particular plaster mold of a table from Troy and left Percy standing in the middle of the crowded hall looking at the lost 5 year old girl. He watched as the auburn haired child sat on the floor giving up on her hopping and started to sob. Her crookscrew hair was sticking to her forehead as she rubbed her eyes dry. Percy was positive that she was crying at this point and deciding that he'd rather risk talking to the little girl and help her, than let a psychopath take the girl. He peered to his side to see Penny talking to an old dude and walked towards the girl.

"Hey…are you okay kid?" he asked the little girl who looked up to him with teary blue eyes, he saw himself in those eyes. "My Mum…..she went that-a-way and and I let go of hre hand!" the child said and started crying a bit more. Percy offered her a tissue and a candy. He hoped the child didn't mind that it was a wizard kind. To his surprise the child took the candy and said "My mum buys me bags of these on Christmas". Percy smiled at the child and told her to stand up so he can help her out.

"How does your mum look like kid?" he asked the little girl who gave a familiar indiginant look "I have a name…." she said haughtily.

"Which is?" Percy asked as he scanned the crowed for a panick stricken mother.

"Clara" the little girl informed him.

"Hello Clara my name is Percy, what does your mother look like?" He finally asked as he didnt see any middle aged panicked woman in the crowd.

"She tall, dark hair and blue eyes. Very Pale even though she is always under the sun….." mummbled Clara.

"Oh kay then….." Percy said as he looked around the crowd. He then thought. _Come to think of it..she always gave me a bag of these candies during Christmas. She also was tall, dark haired and Blue eyed._ But dismissed the thought as he helped the kid on top of a near by chair so she herself could look for her mum. "How bout your dad?"

"I don't have a dad," said the child normally. Percy looked at the child and watched her do a 360 of the room when she pointed at a woman in the other end near Penny. "Mum!" she shouted and the woman looked back. Percy could only see her hair as she pushed through the crowd. When she got to them she hugged the child and placed her down on the floor. Percy only caught her profile and had an inkling that he knew this woman. When he heard her voice he was right. He did know this woman.

"Clara Torres didn't I tell you to not wander! Didn't I tell you a million times that when mum is working you have to make sure that you are always in my sight?" the woman said in both anger and relief.

"But I wanted to drink water mum" whined Clara.The mother then said that the child shouldve told her so.

"I did but you were too busy talking to Professor Gurney!" whined Clara even more and the more the mum apologized for not paying enough attention to her daughter.

"Sorry Mum. This man helped me find you mum! His name is-"

"Perce…." Penny said as she got through he crowd. She gave him a peck on the cheek and held on to his hand. Clara made a face as she watched Penny do that to Percy. She watched as her mother stand up to her full height. She had a look of unsure-ness that she shared with the man named Percy.

"Rejjie" Percy said as he looked at ex girlfriend. He looked down to her hand and saw that she wasn't wearing the promise ring. "Hello Percy….Clara lets go the talk starts in a bit….good to see you again." Regina said as she pushed back her bangs behind her ear. She smiled at Percy being picking up the 5 year old and heading towards the direction of the talk.

Percy stood there frozen. Whose child was that?

Penny then broke the silence saying "You know that kid looks like Ginny's daughter but with darker hair….and well blue eyes likes yours and Ron's"

-


End file.
